disney_junior_channel_66fandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin
Disney's The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin was a Show ' United States Canada United Kingdom Japan Ukraine South Africa Australia Mexico Germany France Israel Netherlands Spain China}} Plot The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin follows young Teddy Ruxpin as he leaves his home on the island of Rillonia with his best friend Grubby to follow an ancient map which leads him to find a collection of crystals on the mainland of Grundo. With the help of his new friend Dr. Newton Gimmick, Teddy and Grubby discover the magical powers of what turns out to be an ancestral treasure as well as an organization with ambitions to use it for evil known as M.A.V.O. (short for Monsters and Villains Organization). Along the way, Teddy learns the long-lost history of his species and clues to the location of his missing father. Series History In mid-1986, Atkinson Film-Arts of Ottawa, Ontario, Canada was commissioned to co-produce (with Worlds of Wonder, AlchemyII, and DiC) a 65 episode animated television series based on the World of Teddy Ruxpin characters. The series followed a prior attempt to produce a live-action series which had proved too difficult and expensive. Atkinson was in charge of the principal animation and casting. Of the previous voice actors associated with the Teddy Ruxpin property, only Phil Baron (Teddy) and Will Ryan (Grubby) traveled to Canada to remain part of the cast; most other characters were re-cast with local Canadian voice talent. The series was originally intended to continue after the first series of episodes, but because of economic problems at Worlds of Wonder (the series' primary financial partner), a second set of episodes was not produced while Worlds of Wonder still had rights to the property. Interest remains among the owners of the Teddy Ruxpin property and the fanbase to continue the story originated in the animated series, which ended its 65 episode run in somewhat of a cliffhanger. Characters Main Characters The three main protagonists, often referred to collectively in fandom as The Trio: * Teddy Ruxpin (voiced by Phil Baron): The protagonist of the series. He is a young Illiop (roughly 15) whose father disappeared when he was a child. He comes to Grundo to follow a treasure map. Like other Illiops, he is kind and friendly. He loves adventure, meeting new faces, and having new experiences. * Grubby (voiced by Will Ryan): Teddy's best friend who is an Octopede about Teddy's age. They are best friends. Noted for his large appetite, he is fond of cooking and eating root stew and other foods made from roots (which usually do not taste good to non-Octopedes). Though not the bravest or smartest of Teddy's friends, he always sticks by Teddy. * Newton Gimmick (voiced by John Stocker): A bald Perloon inventor with a severe stuttering problem and a broad and otherwise questionable definition of "science". Most of his "inventions" either do not work or don't serve any real purpose. He is also somewhat absent-minded. He is usually referred to simply as Gimmick. Allies * Prince Arin (voiced by Robert Bockstael): The brave Illiper son of the king and queen of Grundo. He lives at Grundo Castle and speaks with a British-sounding accent. He first met the heroic trio while searching for his kidnapped sister. * Princess Aruzia (voiced by Abby Hagyard): Prince Arin's younger sister who has a sweet demeanor. Though a princess, she does not mind doing work. Wooly apparently has a crush on her. * The Wooly Whatsit (voiced by Pier Kohl): A large furry purple creature who is not very bright, but very helpful and good-hearted. Later revealed to possibly be a Snowzo, a legendary yeti-like species. He is usually referred to simply as Wooly. * Leota (voiced by Holly Larocque): A strict but kind Woodsprite and schoolteacher. Most of her students are elves and woodsprites, but Wooly joined the class as well. * Burl Ruxpin (voiced by Phil Baron): Teddy's long-lost father. An Illiop who lost his memory a long time ago, but regained his identity toward the end of the series. Villains * Jack W. Tweeg (voiced by John Koensgen): A Troll/Grunge hybrid and an evil wizard-wannabe who thinks he has a recipe to turn buttermilk into gold. He is very suspicious and often spies on Gimmick from his tower. He is usually referred to as simply Tweeg. Tweeg has desperately wanted to join M.A.V.O. * L.B. (voiced by Robert Bockstael): Short for Lead Bounder, L.B. is a sarcastic Bounder who usually acts as Tweeg's henchman. L.B. does not show a particularly high degree of loyalty or intelligence, but has enough sense to know that Tweeg's schemes never work. L.B. constantly calls Tweeg by variations of his name, such as "Twix" or "Twizzle", much to Tweeg's annoyance. * Quellor (voiced by Les Lye, of You Can't Do That On Television): The Supreme Oppressor of M.A.V.O. He is the main antagonist of the series who sees Illiops as an enemy to his master plan of regaining all six crystals to the one he has in The Black Box. With them, his darkness will reign supremely over the land of Grundo. Species *'Illiops: Brown and bear-like creatures, with kind dispositions. *'Octopedes': Yellow and caterpillar-like creatures with eight legs & orange spots, each with fully formed hands. The first pair are employed as hands, while the rest are used for walking. Are often culturally nocturnal, but have no trouble with a diurnal lifestyle. *'Perloons': Humans who usually are professional in nature (e.g. scientist, doctor, wizard). *'Illipers': The near-relatives to humans but broad-faced with flat noses, who live in a medieval type society. In ancient times, they shared a close association with the civilization of the Illiops. *'Grunges': Relatives of the Illipers but jungle-dwellers with antennae in lieu of ears, who tend to be passionate about their hobbies. There are two distinct cultures: the tough and hardy jungle Grunges, and the laid-back, fun loving hippie-like surf Grunges. *'Fobs': Small, furry, multicolored and penguin-like creatures, sometimes kept as pets. *'Elves': Tiny humanoids with pointy ears and shoes. Share a common culture with the Woodsprites. *'Woodsprites': Tiny humanoids with butterfly-like wings. Share a common culture with the Elves. *'Snowzos': A race of large, white and yeti-like creatures who look more dangerous than they are. Prefer very cold temperatures. *'Bounders': A race of red, round, two-legged creatures with a rhinoceros-like horn on top of their heads, usually sarcastic. They are said by some viewers to resemble Ripto from the Spyro the Dragon series. *'Mudblups': A race of large and lumpy animated blobs of mud, dull witted and slow moving but very strong. Sensitive to bright light, since all of their lives are spent underground. *'Trolls': Green & thin creatures with pointed noses, for them being good means being bad. *'Gutangs': Green and monkey-like creatures who wear brown tribal owl-like armor, usually belligerent. *'Anythings': Small shy creatures able to change into other objects, i.e., carrots, potatoes, other produce. They use their ability to hide. They were previously called Nothings. The Seven of the Crystals of Grundo *The First Crystal (Imagination) – Shrink and Grow *The Second Crystal (Honesty) – Duplication *The Third Crystal (Trust) – Invisibility *The Fourth Crystal (Bravery) – Oxygen Generator *The Fifth Crystal (Friendship) – Speed Altering *The Sixth Crystal (Freedom) – Flight Ability *The Seventh Crystal (The Black Box) – Restore and Erase Memory Others *Trivia *Full Cast and Crew *Gallery and Video Category:Disney Junior TV Shows